


You + Me

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamilton Inspirational Playlist [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU- Lams, Alexander and John always seem to find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You + Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song You+ Me by You+Me. All work mine except song lyrics.

     Alexander Hamilton didn’t know what bought him to New York. His neighborhood, full of people who’d never given a damn about him or his mother, had for some reason been moved by his writing so much that they raised enough money to send him to the new land. Anywhere, any of the beautiful new colonies and towns rising up down the coast line. But for some reason, Alex had chosen New York City.  
When he’d met Burr, it had only been a happy coincidence. He’d been pleased to meet the man he'd heard so much about and even more pleased when he’d offered to buy him a drink.

  
     “Anywhere you wanna go. You’re choice.” Burr had said.

  
     “I know a place,” Alexander had originally been intending to walk him down a couple of blocks to a place closer to his own residence but then he spotted the bar a few feet away. The lights were glowing and there was a warm presence coming from within. “This one. It’s great."

  
     “Lead the way.” Burr smiled pleasantly.

 

_You and me, we’re always with each other_   
_Before we knew the other was ever there_   
_You and me, we belong together_   
_Just like a breath needs the air_

 

     John Laurens was like nobody he’d ever met. He was warmth, and welcome. He was intelligent and witty. He could talk down anyone in a debate and when push came to shove, he was always at Alexander’s back. He soothed him when storms raged on over the battle field and when Alexander had been helping Washington, Laurens had been right by his side.

  
     It was no wonder that the cold winter nights spent hurled together under candlelight trying to finish as many letters before morning post was going to lead to something more. Alexander couldn’t help dragging his fingers across Lauren’s cheeks as he sat beside him and read over his words.

  
     “Alexander, you’re the closest friend I’ve got.” Laurens pressed his lips to Alexander’s. He pulled and sucked until Alexander was groaning beneath his firm hand. He pulled at his bottom lip and started to slide his hands over Alexander’s body.

  
     “John.” Alexander breathed as Laurens slid his hands further and further down his stomach.

  
     “It’s ok.” Laurens smiled. “Just enjoy it and stop thinking for awhile.” Laurens smiled up at him as he dropped to his knees. Alexander groaned as the warm lips he’d recently become familiar with wrapped around him.

 

_They say everything, it happens for a reason_   
_You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person_   
_Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart_   
_Guiding your direction when you’re riding through the dark_   
_Oh it’s you and me_

 

     When Alexander received the letter from Laurens' father, all he could do was nod his head and continue working. He couldn’t spare any thoughts towards the loss of his friend because if he did, he would drown in them. He would loose himself in the sorrow of everything that could have been and everything that wasn’t.  
When his own heart slowed to a stop years later, Alexander could only thing of Laurens' face, waiting for him with a battalion of soldiers on the other side. Lauren's freckles were as clear to him as the last day he’d seen him. His smile just as bright then as it was now. He raised his arm, a class full of amber liquid,  
“Raise a glass to freedom."

 

_I told you if you called I would come running_   
_Across the highs, the lows, and the in-betweens_   
_You and me, we’ve got two minds that think as one_   
_And our hearts march to the same beat_

 

     Alex Hamilton was not ready for his first day of college. He was not ready to be in this brand new city and he wasn’t ready to meet anybody new that could break his heart and leave him just like everybody else did. Alex wasn’t ready for anything much less a freckled kid with a smile that left him breathless.

  
     “John Laurens.” He offered his calloused hand to Alex and Alex took it quickly.

  
     “Alex Hamilton. It’s nice to meet you.” And he meant it. Alex hadn’t been ready to meet anybody but he was sure glad he met John.

 

_You and me we’re searching for the same light_   
_Desperate for a cure to this disease_   
_Well some days are better than others_   
_But I fear no thing as long as you’re with me_

 

_“_ Alex, just hang on for a little while longer ok.” John wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders as he climbed back into bed. He’d finished making some calming tea but it looked like the man wouldn’t even be able to drink it. Another flash of lightening sent Alex burrowing into John’s side. John let loose a silent whine. He hated not being able to soothe Alex’s anxiety. He hated not being able to control the weather.

  
     “John.” Alex whispered.

  
     “I”m right here Alex. I’m not going anywhere.” Alex moved, shifting to lift himself up and press his face into John’s shoulder. John reached round him and swept his hair out of his face. “I’m not leaving."

  
     “Thank you.” Alex tightened his arms as another peal of thunder shook their tiny apartment.

  
     “It will be over soon. Just stay with my love.” John’s stroked his head and whispered to him for the whole night.

 

_They say everything it happens for a reason_   
_You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person_   
_Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart_   
_Guiding your direction when you’re riding through the dark_   
_Oh that’s you and me._

 

     John pressed himself against Alex and sighed happily. “I love you.” He heard the words gift over him and wondered what he’d done to deserve a wonderful boyfriend who was so great at holding him when he needed it.

  
      “I was wondering if we were going to get out of bed today?” John finally asked. In response Alex pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his head.

  
     “I don’t think so.” Just to prove it, Alex wrapped his legs over John’s and pinned him down. “I like this position just fine."

  
     “You don’t have anything to do?"

 

     “No sir.” Alex hummed.

  
     “Then I guess we’re staying here.” John wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his chest. Alex shivered and reached down to stroke his loose curly hair.

  
    “I guess we’re staying here."


End file.
